The present invention relates to image display panels. More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to a hingedly articulated photo display or mirror panel device having spring-loaded dampened hinges connecting two or more fold-down panels. One or each panel might display a photograph or other graphic image or a mirror pane for example.
It is known to provide photo frames, personal mirrors, electronic calculators, and digital clocks for example in the form of a fold-down device. Such devices include a support base from which the display panel pivots upon a spring-loaded dampened hinge. However, where one might desire to display several photographs, graphic images, electronically generated images, or such images as well as another image such as a reflection in a mirror, a more advanced system would be needed in order to obviate the need for multiple discreet space-wasting devices.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved device comprising multiple panels hingedly interconnected for displaying images.
There is disclosed herein an image display device comprising:
a base,
a proximal panel connected to the base by a spring-loaded hinge and comprising an image display area,
distal panel connected directly or indirectly to the proximal panel via a spring-loaded hinge and also comprising an image display area, and
a catch releasably attaching the distal panel to the base and activatable to release the proximal and distal panels from a storage configuration at the base to be moved by action of the spring-loaded hinges to a display configuration.
Preferably the hinges each comprise co-linear cylinders connected by a shaft.
Preferably the shaft is connected to a coil spring that is located within one of the cylinders to rotationally bias the other cylinder.
Preferably there is a viscous lubricant between the shaft and said one of the cylinders.
Preferably the other of said cylinders has a non-circular hollow co-operating with projections of the shaft so as to rotate therewith.
Preferably the device further comprises an end cap attached to the shaft through an end of said other of the cylinders.
Preferably the end cap comprises a projection that co-operates non-rotationally with the projections of the shaft.
One or each said image display area might receive a photograph or a mirror.
Preferably the proximal and distal panels are received within the base when in the storage configuration.
Preferably the catch is attached pivotally to the base and comprises a lip that co-operates with an edge of the distal panel.